To Make Right What Once Went Wrong
by Chrissy Calavicci
Summary: Sorry, I'm still having upload problems so some of the text is a little funny, but it wasn't too bad.


**Note...I don't own any of these characters with the exception of Lexxie. This **

**Is still in rough stages so give me your comments!!!**

**Quantum Leap**

**To Make Right What Once Went Wrong**

_"I love you Lexxie, I always will. No matter what." Sam said as he kissed his bride. Lexxie was the happiest girl in the world, she was marrying the man she loved. Who wouldn't be happy? She had been helping Dr. Sam Beckett on his time travel project for just over a year now. It was coming along rather well, despite the minor glitches and harassment from the government. She didn't think _

_Anything could be more perfect, until her world was shattered in a flash of light._

* * *

_"I love you Donna, I always will. No matter what." Sam said as he kissed his bride. Lexxie sighed, forcing a smile. Her friend Donna had won the heart of Dr. Sam Beckett and Lexxie got the Honorable Mention title of "best friend". How could it happen this way? After she poured her heart out late that night, telling him everything about her love. _

_"Lexxie," Sam sighed, "you're my best friend. I just don't feel that way about you. You know that right?" _

_"Sam, I don't think you understand..."_

_"Don't make this harder than it is." Sam said, "I'll always be there for you, I care about you, just not like that." _

_Not wanting him to see her cry, Lexxie walked out of the room. Not long after that, she walked out on the project forever, only making a return to be Donna's Maid Of Honor. Even if she didn't want to be around Sam, Donna was her friend too and she had agreed so there wouldn't be any hard feelings. But it just didn't feel right. Something was very wrong._

* * *

Alexandra Gonzales sighed as she turned the television off. She wondered how Sam was doing, if he even remembered her. It had been six years since she had left the project. She got the occasional call from Donna, who was often venting on her about Sam never being there for anything and blah blah blah. After all these years, Lexxie still held a grudge. The only calls she did enjoy were the ones from Al. He told her all the stuff she wasn't supposed to know. What REALLY happened to Sam.

* * *

_"He's not coming back is he Al?" she asked one day. "I'm sorry Lexxie." Al had said, he seemed as if he were hiding something from her. "He may have married Donna, but I still love him. It hurts so much, can't you get him to change that? Does he even remember me?" _

_"Honey, he doesn't even remember Donna." Al winced, he probably shouldn't have said that. _

"_If he can't remember the first string, why would he bother with the second fiddle." Lexxie sighed, "I have to go Al." _

_"Good-bye sweetie." Al said. He felt guilty. He should have told her that Sam had changed his past, to marry Donna. But that would hurt her even more, even if he didn't do it on purpose. _

* * *

Six years. Six whole years. But yet a lifetime. She went into her bedroom and changed into an old T-shirt. It was too late to be worrying about Sam now, she thought as she climbed into her bed. The phone rang. Alexandra woke up and looked at her clock. Two a.m. She'd only had two hours of

sleep. What idiot would be calling her at Two a.m.?

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"Lexxie?" the voice said.

"Al? Is that you? Why are you calling me this early in the morning?" In a way, she wasn't angry, it had been awhile since the Admiral had called or even written a letter.

"Lexxie, it's Sam." he said.

"What's wrong?" she asked fearing the worst.

"He's..." Al started.

"Dead?" Lexxie cut him off, "what happened?"

"No honey!" Al snapped, "Get a grip! He's home."

"Home?" Lexxie smiled, then frowned, "and that means what to me?"

"Lexxie, come on, don't play rough-and-tough. You know you're relieved and happy that he's

home." Al sighed, "and he might even remember- " He quickly cut off remembering he never told Lexxie about the switch Sam made.

"Remember what?" Lexxie asked.

"Ah...nothing." Al said, "don't you want to see him?"

"No." she couldn't. There would be too much pain.

"Come on Alley Cat..." Al said soothingly.

Lexxie sighed, Sam always called her Alley Cat. It made her laugh even when she was upset. "Alright Al, but let me get some rest, I need some sleep for the drive."

"You don't have to sleep." Al said. That's when she heard the doorbell. "Answer

the door and pack some clothes kiddo...we're heading home."

It was a long car ride. In a way, she was excited to be returning to the Project that she loved and spent so much hard time on. She was also afraid of seeing Donna again. They hadn't talked since the wedding. They arrived "home" at about eight in the morning. Lexxie was fast asleep in the front seat. Al woke her up and led her into the doors of the Project. Not much had changed really. Just a

couple security guards and staff members.

"Where is he?" Alexandra asked.

"He's in the waiting room." Al said. "Beeks wanted to run some tests." Alexandra laughed, Beeks was still the same after all these years.

"Lexxie?" Alexandra turned around at the sound of a familiar voice. "Lexxie, is that you?" It was

Donna. Alexandra forced a smile as Donna gave her a hug. "What happened? We haven't seen or heard from you since the wedding!"

"I had some business to take care of." Alexandra said.

"I can't believe Sam is finally home." Donna said, "it's been far too long."

"Yes," Lexxie said, "far too long." Even though she hadn't been there, Al had kept her updated on things. When she discovered for the first time that Sam had come up missing she worried.

* * *

_"Where is he Al?" she shouted over the phone. _

_"We don't know honey." Al sighed. _

_She wasn't going to buy it. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked._

_Al knew he couldn't lie, besides Sam, Alexandra was the closest friend he had, "I don't _

_know." _

_"Al." Alexandra sighed, she still cared so much about the man that broke her heart. Al sighed, he felt terrible for not knowing any more than what he told her. She was pretty smart too, she knew there were things he was hiding. She may have been ten years younger than Sam, but her intelligence almost matched his._

* * *

"Al, I have to go." Alexandra said.

"Lexxie," Al put his hand on her shoulder, "stay please."

"Just let me go into an office. Away from the commotion." Alexandra whispered.

Al nodded, "here's the key to Sam's office."

Alexandra sighed, he would give her that key. She found the familiar office and opened the

door. So many late nights were spent here talking, laughing, and crying. It was here where she first became friends with Sam, worked with Sam and eventually, had her heart broken by Sam. Al watched Alexandra leave. He felt terrible for never telling her the truth. He remembered when she was married to Sam and not Donna. He remembered that it was Donna who broke Sam's heart and not Sam who broke Alexandra's heart.

* * *

_"Take a picture Al." she smiled, "I want to remember this day forever." Al laughed as he snapped a picture of her and Sam. He had just proposed to her that day. Alexandra seemed to be the happiest girl on Earth, and she probably was. She was in love. Just a few months later they had been married and then not long after that Sam had made his first leap._


End file.
